


Wandering Aengus

by Mareel



Series: Reasons [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Aengus

**Author's Note:**

> The timeframe is Season 3. The drabble prompt here was 'book/story/poem.'

**_Wandering Aengus_ **

 

I would have forgotten my own birthday out in the Expanse. But Malcolm remembered, and gave me an amazing gift, a beautiful early edition of Yeats' _The Wind Among the Reeds_.

His sister found it in an antique bookshop in Dublin and sent it to him just before we shipped out. He went to that much trouble for me… In the midst of all the Xindi destruction and tragedy, he wanted to get me a book of poetry… wanted it enough to tell Maddy about us.

He said it was a lot like a pineapple cake.

He shares my dreams.


End file.
